Follow Your Heart
by Enji07
Summary: Aku melupakan dirinya. seseorang yang paling kucintai. melukainya, menyakiti hatinya, saat aku mulai mengingatnya.. hatiku terbagi dan parahnya aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain.. Bagaimana caraku kembali padamu ?
1. Chapter 1

©HanAA

Cast : EunNa

Slight : NickNa, KyuNa, and other couple

Support cast : Super junior member, SNSD member, SHINee member, Fx member, 2PM member

Genre : Romance, Angst (gag tau ini genre apa -_-)

Rated : T to M :P

~ Chapter 1 ~

.

.

HanA POV

"Kyu Oppa.. Jangan! Jangan.. Jangan kumohon.." teriakku mengejarnya. Dia berbalik dan terlihat sangat kesal.

"Apa? Apa kau tidak puas? Dia sudah menunggumu sampai menderita seperti itu! Dan sekarang saat kau sudah mengingatnya kau malah tidak ingin mengatakan itu padanya?! Apa maumu sebenarnya Han Ah!" teriaknya padaku

Dia memanggil nama asliku, artinya dia sudah sangat marah. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, aku hanya terduduk di lantai dan menangis.

"Hiks.. Ja-Jangan marah pada..ku, a-aku tau aku salah, hiks.. a-aku sudah membuatnya sangat menderita-a. Aku tau, maaf hiks. Ta-tapi aku juga sudah melanggar janjiku pada-nya hikshiks.. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan nanti jika bertemu dengannya. U-untuk kali ini to-long de-dengarkan a-aku, Aku takut sekaliii hiks hiks. Aku sudah menyakitinya sampai seperti it-u" isakku

Dia terdiam. Dia berdecak kesal. Pelan dia memelukku, mengusap rambutku lembut lalu berbisik pelan.

"Dia tidak akan membencimu Hana ya.. dia mencintaimu, sangat.. seharusnya kau yang paling tau itu. Kau tidak tau bagaimana hidupnya sejak kau melupakannya, tidak mengingat apapun tentangnya. Dia begitu hancur. Siapapun tau itu, siapapun bisa melihat bagaimana dia tanpamu. Kumohon Hana.. katakan padanya. Kembalikan dia seperti dulu. Hyung ceria yang kukenal.. hanya kau yang diharapkannya sekarang.. hanya kau yang bisa kuharapkan untuk mengembalikannya seperti dulu" bisik Kyuhyun oppa pelan

Aku hanya bisa menangis. Kau tidak mengerti oppa, akupun sangat ingin mengatakannya pada Hyukkienya, melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Tapi aku terlalu takut, takut jika dia akan semakin terluka, aku takut responnya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Hanya menangis, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Aku. Hiks hanya terlalu putus asa.

"Oppa.." panggilku pelan

"ne?" jawabnya masih memelukku

"aku tidak bisa langsung mengatakannya begitu saja, kumohon jangan katakan dulu padanya atau pada siapapun. Aku.. biarkan aku yang mengatakannya"

Kyuhyun oppa melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatapku. " kau yakin ? janji ?" tanyanya ragu

" ya" jawabku mantap

"Ck.. Ah, ne.. baiklah aku akan menunggumu mengatakan padanya, tapi ingat ! jika kau terlalu lama.. aku akan langsung mengatakan padanya. Ingat itu!" ancamnya sadis.

"hahaa.. ne Oppa ^^v " aku tertawa melihat raut wajah serius kyuhyun, setidaknya sekarang biarkan aku melupakan dulu semua masalah ini.

"baiklah, ayo kembali ke ranjangmu" perintah kyuhyun melihat keadaan mereka sekarang yang duduk di lantai.

Aku tersenyum dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun tubuhku ternyata masih lemah sekali sehingga hampir jatuh jika kyuhyun oppa tidak segera menopang tubuh lemahku.

"gomawo oppa" aku tersenyum begitupun kyuhyun oppa.

"hmm.. hana ak-"

END HanA POV

CLEK.

Pintu terbuka dan munculah kepala seorang yeoja lucu disana.

"ah Annyeong Eonni, Oppa! Hana eonni kau sudah sadar?" senyum gadis itu merekah melihat eonninya sedang duduk manis di ranjang bersama seorang pemuda tampan disisinya

"hmm.. seperti yang kau lihat Seohyun, maaf menyusahkanmu" hana tersenyum walau masih terlihat pucat

"ah.. aniyo eonni, kau tidak menyusahkanku. Syukurlah kau baik baik saja" kata gadis yang dipanggil seohyun itu sambil meletakan buah di meja.

"kau sendirian saja Seohyun ?" tanya kyuhyun heran melihat gadis itu hanya datang sendiri tanpa eheem member SNSD lainnya

"tidak oppa, tadi aku kesini bersama Tiffany eonni dan Taeyeon eonni. Tapi mereka tadi ada keperluan di luar sebentar, jadi mungkin sedikit terlambat." Jelas Seohyun

Sedang Hana dan kyuhyun hanya ber-oh-ria.

"bagaimana keadaanmu eonni?" tanya Seohyun

"sudah lebih baik Seohyun"

"aku sangat panik saat eonni tiba tiba pingsan kemarin lalu kau tidak sadar sadar selama 2 hari" jelasnya sedang hana hanya tersenyum masam.

"mereka lama sekali, aku keluar sebentar ya eonni oppa" pamit Seohyun

Hana dan kyuhyun hanya ngangguk ngangguk.

"oppa. Janji jangan katakan dulu pada siapapun, kalau ingatanku sudah kembali. Ne?"

"iya iya. Kau bawel sekali.." jawab kyuhyun kesal

BRAK. Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Tiffany, Taeyeon dan Seohyun.

"Hanaaa.. bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah lebih baik? Apa ada yang masih sakit?" tanya Tiffany dan Taeyeon bertubi tubi. Sedang yang ditanya bingung harus menjawab yang mana duluan.

"YA! YA! Kalian bertanya jangan sekaligus begitu. Lihat dia bingung harus menjawab yang mana" teriak Kyuhyun kesal

"haha.. mianhae.." tawa taeyeon malu begitupun tiffany sedang Seohyun hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kekhawatiran eonninya itu.

"aku baik baik saja eonni, aku sudah lebih baik. Gomawoyo. Kata dokter tadi aku sudah boleh pulang lusa" terangnya.

"benarkah? Syukurlah" jerit tiffany bahagia

"selamat Eonni/Hana" ucap Seohyun dan taeyeon

.

.

.

Putih. Dipandanginya langit langit ruangan tempatnya dirawat. Bau obat obatan. Membosankan.. tadi sekitar pukul 6 eonni eonni dan seohyun sudah pamit pulang. Sedangkan kyuhyun pamit untuk kembali ke dorm sebentar beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang dia sendirian di ruangan putih ini.. ckckck.. ya. Aku memang menyukai putih tapi berada di ruangan serba putih begini, lama lama aku juga akan muak.

CLEK. Pintu terbuka. Hana segera menoleh melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya. Nafasnya terhenti sesaat melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya. Dia memang berharap sedikit.. ah bukan sedikit banyaknya dia berharap tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa dia akan benar benar datang.. ya dia.. -Eunhyuk-. Hyukkie oppanya.

"ah.. Annyeong Hana" sapanya malu malu sambil mengaruk belakang lehernya canggung

"annyeong oppa" balasku sambil tersenyum gugup, tanpa sadar senyum miris itu terselip di senyum manisku. Sejak kapan oppa? Sejak kapan jarak itu muncul? Sejak kapan semuanya jadi begitu canggung dan tegang? Ini tidak menyenangkan. Ingin sekali aku memelukmu. Tapi, ya.. itu hanya sekedar harapan karena untuk sekarang aku tak berani melakukannya.

Setelah itu kami hanya diam, bosan aku mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan

"hmm.. o-oppa, kenapa kau sendirian saja?" dia berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan dalam nada bicaranya

"mwo? Ah. Aku juga tidak tau. Tadi evil magnae itu memintaku menemanimu karena dia sangat lelah. Saat aku mengajak yang lain menemaniku, tak ada yang mau" jawabnya kesal

MWO? KYUHYUN OPPA. Orang itu.. batinnya kesal, dia sengaja menyuruh hyukkie oppa kesini. Dasar.. akan kubunuh dia kalau bertemu nanti. Pikirnya

"hana..?"

"ah. Ya Eunnie oppa?" jawabku spontan. Astaga

"m-mwo? K-kau memanggilku ap-a?" tanya eunhyuk terkejut

"ah.. it-itu.." astaga apa yang harus kujawab.

"ukh.. " aku memegangi kepalaku.

"hana? Kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya saat aku pura pura saat sakit kepala

"ah. Ne oppa.. aku baik baik saja"

"istirahatlah.. jangan terlalu banyak berpikir" ucapnya dan segera membantuku berbaring

Eunhyuk POV

Dia melamun. Pikirku bingung, beberapa kali kupanggil, tapi dia tak juga menjawab.

"hana..?" panggilku lagi

"ah. Ya Eunnie ?" jawabnya spontan, sampai membuatku terkaget kaget, tapi panggilannya padaku membuatku semakin bertanya tentang maksud panggilan itu, tapi sepertinya itu terlalu berat bagi pikirannya. Akhirnya kubiarkan dia istirahat.

Eunnie? Itu bukankah panggilan sayangnya padaku.. kenapa dia bisa memanggilku begitu? Apa dia hmm.. sudah mengingat sedikit tentangku? Bo-bolehkah aku berharap begitu? Rasanya sudah begitu lama tidak mendengar panggilan itu.. tanpa sadar senyum sudah terukir di bibirku.

8 bulan. Ya.. sudah selama itu kau melupakanku hannie.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Reading ^^

©HanAA

Cast : EunNa

Slight : NickNa, KyuNa, and other couple

Support cast : Super junior member, SNSD member, SHINee member, Fx member, 2PM member

Genre : Romance, Angst (gag tau ini genre apa -_-)

Rated : T to M :P

~ Chapter 2 ~

.

.

Author POV

"Hana.."

"hmm?"

"kapan kau boleh keluar dari sini?" tanya eunhyuk

"apakah kyu oppa tidak mengatakannya padamu oppa?" Eunhyuk menggeleng. Dia menghela nafas " aku sudah boleh keluar lusa" jelasnya

"benarkah?" mata eunhyuk berbinar bahagia

"uhm. Ne.. wae oppa?" tanya hana ragu melihat senyum bahagia eunhyuk

"kau belum tau rencana SM?"

Hana mengangkat alisnya bingung. "tidak memangnya ada rencana apa oppa?"

"ehemm.. begini karena selama ini kita sudah bekerja begitu keras rencananya agensi akan memberikan kita libur selama sebulan penuh tanpa ada kegiatan apapun, tapi pada 2 minggu pertama, kami akan mengadakan acara untuk kita selama 2 minggu untuk liburan bersama di pulau yang sudah disewa siwon dan Leeteuk hyung" jelas eunhyuk panjang lebar

Mendengar semua penjelasan eunhyuk, senyuk lebar terukir di bibir hana. " oppa? Kau serius?" tanyaku tak percaya

"tentu saja aku serius. Jika kau keluar lusa berarti kau bisa ikut. Rencananya kita berangkat minggu depan"

"baiklah. Aku akan berusaha sembuh" semangat hana

"jangan memaksakan dirimu" nasehat eunhyuk.

"tak apa oppa.. ^^"

.

.

.

"Ayo berangkaatt...!" teriak Shindong semangat

"suaramu terlalu keras hyung" komentar kyuhyun kesal

"hehee" balas shindong

Member yang lain hanya tersenyum mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan shindong dan kyuhyun. Hari ini Super Junior, SNSD, F(x), SHINee, dan HanA akan mulai melakukan kegiatan liburan mereka. HanA adalah artis baru SM yang debut beberapa bulan yang lalu dan langsung meraih beberapa penghargaan karena suaranya yang indah.

"hey ayo naik ke pesawatnya.." perintah Leeteuk pada dongsaeng dongsaengnya

"ne hyung/oppa"

Pesawat itu sangat mewah dan terdiri dari 2 barisan, dengan 3 kursi di tiap barisan. Jadi mereka semua akan duduk bertiga selama perjalanan menuju pulau surga mereka.

"eonni kau duduk bersama siapa?"

"tidak tau, ayo disini saja"

"hyung aku disini ya"

"ne"

"hey kyu, itu kursiku, minggir"

"aniyo hyung, kau cari yang lain saja"

"iissh kau"

Itulah beberapa hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di pesawat itu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka telah duduk di bangku masing masing. Jadi susunan duduknya.

Leeteuk-kangin-siwon, kibum-donghae-heechul, kyuhyun-sungmin-hangeng, yesung-ryewook,shindong, yoona-yuri-sooyoung, tiffany-seohyun-hyoyeon, sunny-luna-victoria, jessica-krystal-sulli, amber-onew-key, taemin-minho-jonghyun, dan eunhyuk-hana-taeyeon

"tu-tunggu kenapa eunhyuk oppa bersama kami?" tanya taeyeon

"yah mau bagaimana lagi taeng hanya dia yang tidak punya tempat duduk" komentar heechul

"kenapa bukan amber yang bersama kami dan eunhyuk oppa disana?"taeyeon masih bersikeras

"ani eonni, aku ada bisnis bersama Amber" komentar key

"tapi dimana dia?" tanya hangeng

"tadi dia ke toilet" jawab kibum pendek

"issh, ya sudahlah.." komentar taeyeon. Sesaat kemudian " hana. Hana..!" teriak taeyeon menggoyangkan tubuh hana

"hmm, wae eonni?" tanya hana sambil membuka earphonenya

"tidak" jawab taeyeon sambil tersenyum misterius. 'baguslah dia tidak mendengar rupanya' pikirnya

"eonni senyummu mengerikan" komentar hana cemberut

"benarkah? Haha. Sudahlah, kau sedang mendengarkan lagu apa? Coba dengar" taeyeon segera merebut earphone hana

Akhirnya mereka mendengarkan lagu sambil bernyanyi bersama

"mereka.. mentang mentang suaranya bagus malah asik bernyanyi" kesal sunny yang duduk di seberang mereka

"suaramu kan juga bagus eonni? " tanya sulli sambil tertawa

"yaa.. tapi mereka lebih bagus" komentar sunny

.

.

"dimana tempat dudukku?" teriak eunhyuk bingung

"disana" ryewook menunjuk kursi disamping hana

"MWO? Ta-tapi.. YA! KYU itu tempat dudukku!"

"ANIYO hyung, aku ingin di samping minnie hyung" kesal kyuhyun

"ta-tapi d-disana" gugup eunhyuk, wajahnya memerah

Mereka yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum. eunhyukNYA yang malu malu itu sudah sangat jarang mereka lihat sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"tak apa hyukkie, duduk saja disana. Bukankah ada hana?" goda donghae

"hae kenapa kau ikut ikutan menjahiliku" ratap eunhyuk kesal

"ani.. kami menolongmu.. lihat kami menempatkanmu disisinya" jawab sungmin

"betul" jawab shindong

"ka-kalian senga-ja?" tanyanya tak percaya

"sudahlah oppa, duduk saja disana" saran yuri

"haha.. iya" jawab sooyoung

"kita akan segera lepas landas, jika kau masih berdiri bisa gawat. Bagaimana jika nanti muncul di kosal.. Eunhyuk Super Junior mati konyol kare-" sindir heechul

"YA! ARA.. ara..arasseo.." akhirnya eunhyuk mengalah, bisa gawat jika dia melawan cinderella itu. Eunhyuk berjalan pelan menuju kursinya di samping jendela tepat disamping hana.

"annyeong" sapanya pada 2 gadis yang sedang asik bernyanyi

"ah. Eunhyuk oppa? Wae? Ah.. iya kau duduk disini ya.." kata taeyeon

"MWO?" teriak hana

"ke-kenapa kau disini oppa?" tanya hana saat eunhyuk mulai duduk disampingnya

"itu si evil magnae gila. Dia mengambil tempat dudukku di samping minnie hyung" kesal eunhyuk

"aku mendengarmu hyung" sindir kyuhyun

"aku tidak peduli" jawab eunhyuk

HanA POV

Apa hyukkie oppa duduk di sampingku..? ADWAE.. hiks :'(

Kesal, segera kuraih handpone putihku. Kuketik beberapa kata.

**To : Evil Oppa**

**Subject : Oppaaa~ TT**

**Oppaa.. wae waeee? Kenapa kau menyuruhnya duduk disampingku.. TT TT**

Send. Tak beberapa lama kemudian handpone ku bergetar

**To : Hannie Lalaa**

**Subject : ^^v**

**Hehee.. ^^v, bukankah aku oppa yang baik? Itu agar kau lebih mudah mengatakan semuanya padanya.. :P WHAITING !**

Ukh. Menyebalkan..

"onnie, kita ke pulau berapa jam?" tanyaku

"hmm? Owh. 2 setengah jam. Pulaunya cukup jauh" jawab tae onnie pendek lalu kembali mendengarkan music

2 setengah jam?! WHAT THE HELL :'( kepalaku sakit.. TT, lebih baik aku tidur..

HanA POV END

"hana? Kau tidur?" taeyeon menggoyangkan tubuh hana.

"..."

"oppa!"

"..."

"YA! Oppa!"

"wae?" tanya eunhyuk malas. Dari mulai pesawat lepas landas tadi, eunhyuk hanya memandang keluar jendela. Menyebalkan memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu duduk di sampingnya. Jika dia tidak memandang keluar jendela sudah dipastikan di akan melihat ke arah hana dan memandang wajahnya membuat jantung bekerja 2 kali lipat.

"hana tidur" jawab tae

"lalu?"

"YA! Lihat dia, jika dia tidur seperti itu lehernya akan sakit. Jadi pinjamkan bahumu untuknya" taeyeon kesal melihat lamanya otak eunhyuk memproses maksud ucapannya

"Y-ya! Tapi kan dia bisa bersandar padamu!" eunhyuk tak mau kalah

"CK oppa. Kau sendiri tau aku pendek. Itu akan membuat lehernya semakin sakit"

"ah. Ne.." pelan eunhyuk menyandarkan kepala hana di bahunya ketika dia akan menarik tangannya, taeyeon segera menahannya.

"oppa. Biarkan saja tanganmu dibahunya."

"tapi taeng.." melihat tatapan membunuh taeyeon eunhyuk akhirnya mengalah.. kesal? Pasti! Dia merasa mereka semua sengaja mengatur ini semua agar dia berada di samping hana. Tapi efek sampingnya ini menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak sangat keras apalagi ketika melihat wajah damai hana ketika tidur itu membuatnya hampir saja 'hilang kendali'

Seisi pesawat itu hanya tersenyum mendengar perdebatan taeyeon vs eunhyuk, sepertinya rencana mereka sukses dan tinggal melanjutkan rencana berikutnya. Sejam kemudian semua penghuni pesawat itu sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi..

" ugh.. hmm.." pelan mata itu terbuka, pandangannya masih kabur sampai.. "KY-hmm" jika dia tidak segera menutup mulutnya sudah dipastikan dia akan membangunkan semuanya. Dia masih memandangi wajah tidur namja di hadapannya. 'manis' itu satu satunya kata yang terlintas di benaknya melihat wajah damai eunhyuk. Pelan disentuhnya wajah eunhyuk, ditusuk tusuknya pipi tirus eunhyuk itu dengan jarinya.

"ungg~" gumam eunhyuk, senyum terlukis di wajah hana. Hana bergumam pelan "oppa.. saranghae.. sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuh dan memandangi wajahmu sedekat ini? Rasanya lama sekali.. aku merindukanmu. Hihii.. terakhir memandangmu sedekat ini rasanya rambutmu masih pirang, tapi hey. Lihat sekarang.. rambutmu coklat ne? Oppa Kapan masa lalu itu akan kembali terjadi? Aku ingin seperti dulu, lebih nyaman.. aku ingin semuanya seperti dulu, dan kembali padamu.." hana kembali menutup matanya mencoba menikmati saat bersama walau hanya sebentar.

"hana? Ayo bangun kita sudah sampai" bisik seseorang di telinganya. Hana bergidik geli merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang ditelinganya.

"uhm?" matanya mengerjab lucu menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Ketika semuanya terlihat jelas. Rona merah segera menghiasi pipi putihnya. Wajah eunhyuk sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hmm~ ? oppa? Kita sudah sampai?"

"ne.. kajja.." ajak eunhyuk

.

.

"WAAAAAHH... pulaunya cantik sekali.."

"siwon hyung ini luar biasa"

"teuki oppa, ini hebat"

"oppa, lihat langitnya cantik"

"tidak rugi aku kesini"

"AMAZINGGGGG"

"WOOWW O.O"

Itulah beberapa teriakan takjub yang keluar dari bibir pada idola korea itu, pemandangan pulau ini memang sangat indah, tidak salah jika pulau ini dikatakan sebagai salah satu pulau terindah di dunia. (bayangin pulau di BBF tapi lebih WOW) ^^

"hey mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri disana?" kyuhyun sudah berjalan duluan samping menggenggam sebuah psp yang sudah bosan dimainkannya.

"kyu tunggu" teriak kangin

"ya! Di mana sopan santunmu magnae?!" teriak heechul

"sabar hyung" kata hangeng sambil berjalan di samping heechul

"YA! Hangeng sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan-memanggilku-hyung, NE?" kata heechul atau lebih tepatnya perintah dengan penuh penekanan

"hehe.. arasseo heenim"

"semua ayo jalann" teriak eunhyuk dan shindong

"hana ayoo.." ajak yoona

"ne"

.

.

"aku sudah membagi kamar kalian, aku dan siwon telah menyewa 16 kamar selama 2 minggu, jadi mungkin akan ada yang sekamar 3 orang. Tak apa kan?" tanya leeteuk

"tak apa hyung/oppa"

"baiklah, aku akan membacakan urutan kamarnya dengar dengan baik. Aku-kangin, heechul-hangeng, donghae-kibum,yesung-ryewook,sungmin-kyuhyun, siwon-shindong, taeyeon-tiffany, yoona-yuri, seohyun-jessica, hyoyeon-sunny, sooyoung-sulli, victoria-krystal, luna-amber, jonghyun-onew-key,minho-taemin, dan.. hmm.. eunhyuk-hana"

"MWO?" teriak eunhyuk-hana

Continue

Words : 1468

Kependekan yaa? ^^  
review please


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat membaca ^^

©HanAA

Cast : EunNa

Slight : NickNa, KyuNa, and other couple

Support cast : Super junior member, SNSD member, SHINee member, Fx member, 2PM member

Genre : Romance, Angst (gag tau ini genre apa -_-)

Rated : T to M :P

~ Chapter 3 ~

.

.

"tap-tapi hyung" tolak eunhyuk

"op-oppa? K-kenapa" hana ikut menolak

"tidak ada tapi tapian, kami hanya memesan 16 kamar dan semua kamar sudah disewa, jadi kalian harus menerima keputusan kami" terang leeteuk

"t-tapi oppa, aku kan bisa sekamar bersama Seohyun dan jessica eonni atau tae eonni dan fany eonni,atau yang lainnya?"

"ANI" jawab 4 orang nama yang disebut hana

"wae~?" ratap hana

"karena..-"

"ya sudahlah, dasar kalian ini.. ishh menyebalkan.." eunhyuk meraih kunci di tangan leeteuk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

"ayo hana.. mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana" teriak eunhyuk

"aa.. ugh. N-ne oppa" hana menarik kopernya mengikuti eunhyuk, dia melihat ke kyuhyun sekilas dan senyum evil terlukis diwajahnya membuat hana bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

"205, 206, dan 207.. aha.. ini dia kamar kita.." eunhyuk segera membuka pintu.

"207? Rasanya tidak asing" komentar hana

"hana.. lihat kamarnya cantik sekali.. waahh besar" komentar eunhyuk

"iya oppa, cantik, mewah sekali.. ^^" senyum hana mengembang sampai pandangannya berhenti di ranjang mereka. Senyumnya hilang seketika.

"o-oppa!"

"hmm? " komentar eunhyuk masih mengagumi kamar 'mereka'

"ran-ranjangnya sat-u.. /"

"MWO?" eunhyuk segera menoleh ke arah ranjang dan benar saja itu hanya terdiri dari satu ranjang big-size. Lalu segera menoleh kearah hana yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan sadar wajahnya pun ikut memerah.

"ah oppa, aku keluar sebentar" pamitnya

"han-hana tunggu" tapi gadis itu sudah pergi..

Eunhyuk POV

Pelan tubuhku merosot ke lantai kayu itu, SIAL makiku pelan. CK.. aku yakin, wajahnku pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. 'mereka sengaja menempatkan aku dan hana pada kamar yang hanya memiliki satu ranjang.. issh.. awas saja mereka..'

Aku berjalan mencari leeteuk hyung atau siapapun untuk kumintai penjelasan tentang keadaan kamarku. Samar kudengar suara kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengar seseorang.

'bukankah itu suara evil magnae ? ishh mana dia..'

Aku mengikuti arah suara itu dan kulihat kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan ha.. hana?

"oppa.. ini ulahmu kan? " hana bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat kesal walau rona merah masih sangat ketara dipipinya

"hmm? Ulahku? Apa maksudmu?" ikh, evil maknae itu pura pura polos, bisikku

"kau yang menempatkanku sekamar dengan hyukkie oppa bukan?"

"haha :D bukankah itu bagus kalian bisa menjadi semakin dekat" godanya, wajahku memerah mendengar perkataan bocah evil itu

"YA! Oppa jangan bercanda" teriak hana, kyuhyun terlihat terkejut begitupun aku

"aku tidak mau sekamar dengannya! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti !" teriaknya histeris.

DEG.

Aku tersenyum miris. Ah! Aku lupa, hana sedang amnesia, tentu saja dia tidak mengingatku apalagi menyukaiku. bukankah ada namja itu? Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Hana ah.. kau segitu tidak ingin ya sekamar denganku?

Aku mundur dan pergi, entah kenapa mendengar penolakannya, semakin menambah rasa sakit itu.. padahal kukira tidak akan sesakit ini. SHIT.

END Eunhyuk POV

"apa maksudmu hana?" tanya kyuhyun setelah menghilangkan kekagetannya

"aku malu.. kenapa kau tidak mengerti oppa. Melihatnya sebentar saja aku tidak sanggup apalagi sekamar dengannya"

"astaga hana. Kukira kau kenapa? Tak apa.. bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung ketika kau berbicara dengannya sekarang? Mungkin jika kau sekamar dengannya, walau mungkin kau tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu dan belum bisa mengatakan semuanya padanya. Setidaknya hubungan kalian sudah lebih baik" jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar

Hana melongo mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun.

"oppa? Ke-kenapa tiba tiba kau jadi begitu bijak?"

"aku ini bijak tau! Kau saja yang baru tau.. dasar! Sudah sana kembali kekamarmu. Hari sepertinya akan hujan"

"arasseo oppa" hana berjalan menuju kamarnya, sepertinya perkataan kyu tadi ada benarnya juga pikirnya..

"annyeong oppa" teriaknya memasuki kamar 207

"hmm.. oppa? Wae?" hana heran ketika melihat eunhyuk akan mendorong kopernya keluar

"ah, hana.. sepertinya aku akan pindang kekamar donghae dan kibum"

"ke-kenapa oppa? Apa kau marah padaku?" hana berusaha menahan eunhyuk yang akan segera membuka pintu

"ani..~ aku hanya tidak ingin menganggu kenyamananmu, mungkin kau lebih nyaman sendiri.. aku pergi dulu ya.. ne?" eunhyuk membuka pintu dan ketika hendak melangkah keluar

"ta-t-pi oppa..-" hujan mendadak turun dan petir berbunyi kencang

CTAAARR !

"KYAAAAA...!" teriak hana langsung menutup telinganya

Panik, eunhyuk segera menutup pintu dan berlari kearah hana lalu memeluknya erat

CTAAAARRR! CTAAARRR!

Petir kembali berbunyi bersahut sahutan di langit.

Eunhyuk POV

Petir sial! Hana! Aku segera memeluknya, dan semakin erat ketika bunyi petir itu semakin keras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan sepertinya dia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya walau akhirnya tetap terdengar olehku..

"hi-hikss.. hiks h-hiks.."

"hana.. tak apa.. tenanglah jangan menangis" aku berusaha menenangkannya

"hiks.. hiks-hikss op-oppa.. hiks-" CTAR CTAAARR CTARR

"! Op-oppaa.. " dia memelukku erat. Bunyi petir itu semakin keras

"ujimaa.. " aku menuntunnya ke arah ranjang masih memeluknya dan menutup tubuh kami dengan selimut berharap bunyi itu akan sedikit teredam, sesaat aku merasa kesal kenapa kamar ini tidak kedap suara.

"hiks-hikss oppa, ja-jangan ting-galkan ak-aku.. hiks hiks.." tubuhnya masih bergetar

"tenanglah aku disini" kenapa dia kembali seperti ini, bukankah kemarin rasa takutnya pada petir sudah berkurang? Apa ingatannya kembali sedikit dan membuatnya mengingat traumanya? Ahh entahlah..

"hana.. tenanglah, jangan takut. Aku disini ne?"

Dia mengangguk, tak beberapa lama kemudian hujan mulai reda..

kuangkat wajahnya yang sedari dari menyusup ke leherku. DEG

Wajahnya manis sekali. Airmata masih mengalir sedikit, wajahnya memerah, matanya sayu. Ukh.. membuatku hilang kendali saja..

"hmm.. hi-hiks.. w-wae oppa?" dia malah mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Pelan kudekatkan wajahku..

"op-oppa.." wajahnya semakin memerah, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Semakin dekat dan pelan kucium bibir mungil itu, kulihat dia memejamkan matanya, aku pun menutup mataku dan menikmati ciuman kami. Lembut. Manis. Astaga sudah berapa lama aku tidak menciumnya.. pelan kulumat bibir bawahnya begitupun bibir atasnya..

"hmm.. hmmpp.. op-oppa" desahnya, segera kumasukkan lidahku dan menjelajahi mulutnya, manis. Kutekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

"ahh.. ukh.." mendengar desahannya, aku memilin lidahnya dengan lidahku, lalu kuhisap kuat.

"ahh.." Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar.. kulumat bibirnya kembali sampai dia memukul dadaku. Mengerti, aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Benang tipis menghubungkan bibir kami, dia segera menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Aku menunduk dan mencium leher putihnya, hihi.. sudah berapa lama aku tidak menandai lehermu hana..? kugigit, kujilat dan kuhisap sekuat mungkin sampai bercak merah tercetak disana, kulakukan berulang kali..

"akh.. ahh! op-oppa" desahnya.

TOK TOK TOK.

"hyukkie? Kau didalam?" kudengar teriakan heechul hyung diluar. Aku segera bangun dari posisiku

"a-ah.. op-oppa aku ke kamar mandi dulu.." hana segera lari ke kamar mandi

'heechul hyung dia menganggu saja..' batinku kesal

Aku bangkit dan segera merapikan penampilanku, dan tempat tidur.

"hyukkie? Hana? Kalian didalam?"

"ne hyung, sebentar"teriakku

"ya! Ada apa ke kamarku" tanyaku setelah membuka pintu

"apa kami menganggu?" goda donghae

Kontan saja wajahku memerah mengingat apa yang baru saja kulakukan dengan hana tadi.. "ap-apa? Aigoo. Tidak hae ah ^^"

"haha :D kau bohong hyukkie.. wajahmu memerah, ayo apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan? Pakaianmu berantakan.. dan mana hana?" tanya donghae lagi membuatku mati kutu.

"diam kau ikan. Hana di kamar mandi, oia mau apa kalian kesini"

"ehem.. teuki menyuruh kami menjemput kalian, karena kita akan makan malam bersama, cepat siap siap. Kami tunggu di restoran"

"kenapa tidak telpon saja hyung"

"ya! Kau tidak lihat? Sinyal tidak ada.. ck. Karena hujan tadi mungkin mengacaukan sinyal disini." Jawab heechul

"oh.. ne ne.."

END Eunhyuk POV

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi

Hana POV

'KYAAAAA... leher dan bahuku penuh kissmark, astaga astaga bagaimana ini.. dan bibirku agak bengkak hiks.. :'( merah sekaliiiii

Segera kunyalakan shower, rintik air membasahi tubuhku. Ukh.. malu sekali.. kenapa tadi aku bisa begitu mudahnya menerima ciuman Hyukkie oppa.. tapi lembut sekali.. rasanya sudah lama kami tidak berciuman.. ciumannya tetap seperti dulu.. aku memengangi bibirku..kyaa.. malu sekali.. wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya nanti..

ADWAEEE.. /

TOK TOK. "hana? Kau sudah selesai mandi? Tadi kata heechul hyung kita akan makan di restoran.. ayo cepat aku juga akan mandi" teriak hyukkie oppa dari luar.

"a-aa N-ne oppa.." aku gugup sekali, setelah kulilitkan handuk di tubuhku. aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Ternyata eunhyuk oppa sudah berdiri di depan pintu, refleks aku mundur..

Aigoo. Ternyata licin, aku sudah bersiap jatuh sampai kurasakan eunhyuk oppa menarik tubuhku sehingga menyebabkan aku jatuh ke pelukannya.

"op-oppa gomawo.. bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?"

"hmm? Ah- ne.." ketika aku hendak berjalan, eunhyuk oppa berbalik dan menarik tubuhku, dia mencium dan melumat bibirku sekilas. Aku masih mematung, Lalu dia berbisik di telingaku.

"Hanaa~ kau menggoda sekali.. jika bukan karena kita akan makan malam bersama yang lain, sudah kupastikan kau.. " bisiknya dengan nada seduktif lalu meniup telingaku pelan. Aku bergidik, kyaa! Pasti wajahku memerah. Aku tau hyukkie itu mesum tapi aku tak menyangka dia semesum itu..

" Hahaa :D aku hanya bercanda. Sana ganti bajumu sebelum aku menyerangmu.." aku segera berlari. Kudengar suara tertawa eunhyuk. Iish dia menyebalkan.

END Hana POV

"Lama sekali mereka.. hyung kita makan duluan saja ya" ajak shindong kepada leeteuk

"iyaa, aku sudah lapar sekali" sooyoung ikut memohon

"iya ayolah.. oppa. Eonni" sekarang suara yoona

"makan. Makan. Makan" mereka berdemo ria

"YA! diam kalian" taeyeon sangat kesal mendengar mereka ber-3 memohon dari tadi

"sabarlah sebentar, kita harus menunggu yang lain" nasehat kangin

"tapi mereka kenapa lama sekali" hyoyeon ikut kesal

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul kecuali heechul, donghae, eunhyuk dan hana.

.

"YA! Chansung sabarlah sedikit.. makanan di restoran itu tidak akan habis hanya karena kita terlambat sebentar.. ish kau ini" terdengar suara kesal seorang namja

"hyung.. aku lapar sekali.. tapi kau malah berlama lama melihat majalah yang covernya yeojachingumu itu.." komentar namja satunya lagi

"iya.. cih. Mentang mentang punya yeojachingu. Membuat kesal saja"

"kau mengatakan sesuatu taecyeon ?"

" -tidak khunnie.." tawa pemuda itu takut takut

"sudahlah duduk sana. Biar aku yang memesan makanannya"

"ah kau baik sekali Wooyoung hyung"

"kau mencurigakan wooyoung"

... "Nickhun oppa?" gumam seohyun pelan

Mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, dia menoleh mencari asal suara. Matanya bertemu dengan mata seohyung yang menatapnya kaget.

"ah.. Seohyun ah. Kau disini? Eh. Sepertinya semua artis SM ada disini" ucap nickhun setelah matanya bertemu dengan wajah wajah yang di kenalnya.

Sedangkan mereka yang disapa hanya terdiam. Mereka menatap nickhun dengan bermacam ekspresi.

"apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya nickhun

"ah. Ani Nickhun" jawab victoria berusaha mencairkan suasana

"kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya junsu

"kami sedang menikmati liburan" jawab Sunny sekenanya

"aigoo aku lupa, SM memberi kalian libur sebulan penuh kan?" tanya taecyeon riang

"darimana kau tau hyung?" tanya chansung

"aku membacanya di majalah nickhun"

"majalah..? AH.. apa hana ikut bersama kalian..?" nickhun baru ingat bahwa kekasihnya adalah artis SM.

'matilah kita' pikir anak SUJU,SNSD,Fx, dan SHINee bersamaan

"heyy.. kenapa di-"

"ANNYEE~..ong?" teriak donghae dan eunhyuk terputus saat mereka melihat keberadaan member 2PM, apalagi eunhyuk melihat nickhun yang berjalan menuju hana yang masih asik berdebat dengan heechul

"Oppa.. jangan menarik narik rambutku"

"haha.. rambutmu lucu hana" tawa heechul

GREP

"eh?" hana segera menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang memeluknya. DEG

"Nickhun oppa?" tanyanya ragu

"aku merindukanmu hana" bisik nickhun

TBC

Review ?! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

©Enji07

Cast : EunNa

Slight : NickNa, KyuHan, and other couple

Support cast :SM Ent member

Genre : Romance, Angst (gag tau ini genre apa -_-)

Rated : T to M -_-

Happy Reading ^^

~ Chapter 4 ~

" Nichkhun oppa?" Tanya Hana ragu

"Aku merindukanmu Hana" Bisik Nichkhun pelan

.

.

.

.

"Oppa kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Hana. Dia sangat bingung kenapa kekasihnya bisa ada di pulau ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Nichkhun kecewa, terlihat sangat jelas di matanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku oppa, i-itu.." jawab Hana panik

"Haha. Sudahlah jangan panik begitu. Maaf aku tidak sempat mengunjungimu di rumah sakit kemarin. Ak-aku ingin pergi, tap-"

"Iya Hana. Dia bersikeras ingin mengunjungimu, malahan dia hampir saja kabur dari pulau ini hanya untuk mengejarmu ke seoul" sindir Taecyeon

"Benarkah Oppa?"

"Y-YA! Taecyeon." Wajah Nichkhun memerah

"Benarkah Oppa?" goda Hana

"Y-ya! Hana jangan menggodaku! " Nichkhun sangat malu sampai kupingnya ikut memerah

Hana hanya tersenyum (miris), tak ada yang menyadari itu karena dia lebih memilih menunduk agar tak ada yang menyadari ekspresinya.

' Hyukkie oppa, mianhae '

Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang menatap mereka penuh luka dan benci(?)

"EHEMM!" Protes seseorang

"Maaf menganggu adegan romantis kalian, tapi bisakah kita mulai makan malamnya?" Tanya Leeteuk

"A-a.. ma-maaf" Kontan wajah Hana dan Nichkhun segera memerah

"Gwaenchana" Komentar yang lain maklum

.

.

~ Lalaa lalaa hmm..

~ Hmm..

Sesudah acara makan malam yang menegangkan tadi. Hana lebih memilih duduk bersama Tiffany, Seohyun dan beberapa anak SM lainnya yang sedang asyik bergosip. Ia bersenandung pelan menikmati angin malam. Sampai seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Hana ada yang ingin kubicarakan !" Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Hana.

"N-ne oppa". Hana segera mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan melemparkan senyum tidak-apa-apa-aku-baik-baik-saja kepada beberapa orang yang berada di sana, hana tau mereka mengkhawatirkannya karena sikap Kyuhyun sangat aneh.

.

.

"Ada apa Oppa?" Tanya hana gugup karena mereka hanya diam

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk hyung"

"A-apa maksudmu oppa? Kau sudah berjanji padaku tak akan mengatakan hal itu padanya?" Tanya Hana tak mengerti

"Aku muak melihat sikapmu yang bahkan tak berniat sedikitpun mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada eunhyuk hyung. Dan kau malah mesra-mesra an dengan namja Thailand itu" Sindir Kyuhyun

"I-itu.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya begitu saja Oppa. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan dan-" Hana menunduk

"APA?! Apa yang harus kau lakukan? " Potong Kyuhyun

"YA! Kau kenapa oppa?! Ini urusanku. Jadi-biarkan-aku-yang-menyelesaikannya!" Kata Hana penuh penekanan

"Kau pikir aku memberimu waktu hanya untuk membiarkanmu berlama-lama dengan Nichkhun HA?" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Hana

"Oppa.. kenapa kau berteriak padaku? " Hana mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun

Ia berbisik pelan "Kumohon mengertilah oppa. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan Nichkhun oppa begitu saja. Aku tak ingin menyakiti hatinya dan lagi kau tidak tau bagaimana dia. Dia jika marah itu sa-sangat mengerikan. Aku tau, dengan aku bersikap begini aku semakin menyakiti Eunhyuk oppa. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sekarang" ucap Hana. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis

"kau bukan hanya menyakiti Eunhyuk hyung Hana" bisik Kyuhyun pelan

"Ha? Mak-maksudmu oppa?" Hana tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kyuhyun

" tapi juga aku BODOH!" teriak Kyuhyun

"A-apa?!" Hana semakin tidak mengerti

BRUK. Tubuh Hana bertambrakan dengan dinding di belakangnya dengan Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depannya.

DEG

"Kau pikir kenapa aku melakukan semua ini. Aku-aku sangat mencintaimu Hana, tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk hyung. Aku membiarkan kalian karena aku mencintai kalian berdua. Tapi jika kau berlama lama dengan namja Thailand itu. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Teriak kyuhyun memukul dinding di samping tubuh hana.

Air mata itu mengalir. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya. Senyum kyuhyun, perlakuannya, tawanya ketika bersamanya berbeda. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini pikir hana

"A-apa? A-aku.. hikshiks.. mianhae oppa. Aku tidak menyadarinya.. mianhae mianhae mianh-" kyunhyun memeluk erat tubuh gadis mungil itu sekedar untuk menghentikan permintaan maaf yang tak berhenti diucapkannya. Ia bisa merasakan gadis itu bergetar di pelukannya. Sesaat dia merasa menyesal telah berkata seperti itu sehingga membuat gadis kecilnya menangis.

"Mianhae.. aku tak bisa meninggalkan Nichkhun oppa begitu saja, walau hanya sebentar bersamanya Ak-aku mencintainya.. mianhae.. hikshiks.." Isak Hana

"Apa maksudmu?!" Teriak Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Hana.

"aku mencintainya oppa. Hiks. Mianhae " Isak hana semakin menjadi jadi.

CUP !

DEG. Ap-apa?

"Akh.. Hmmppptt. op-paa hen-ukh hentikan.." Hana mencoba mendorong dada Kyuhyun tapi tenaganya kalah besar. Bukannya berhenti kyuhyun malah memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Op- hiks henti-kan akh! J-jebal" Kyuhyun mengigit bibir hana dan segera memasukkan lidahnya. Melumat. Menghisap bibir lembut itu. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh hana, agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Akh! Aahh! H-hiks op-oppaahh hentikanhh..hikshiks.." Hana mencoba menahan desahannya ketika Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya kuat dan menekan lehernya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tapi tak bisa. Hana memukul mukul dada kyuhyun ketika nafasnya hampir habis akibat ciuman panjang mereka yang berlangsung hampir 5 menit. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mulai menghisap leher putih Hana. Kesal. Kyuhyun merasa sangat kesal ketika dilihatnya leher Hana sudah dipenuhi beberapa kissmarks. Ia menutupi kissmark itu dengan miliknya.

"Hikshiks.. oppa. Hentikan, kumohon ahh!" Jerit Hana diantara desahannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menandai-leher-Hana dan menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Op-oppa?" Hana kaget karena Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam dan sangat dingin.

"Jika kau tidak bisa kembali bersama Hyukkie hyung. Aku yang akan merebut hatimu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau bersama namja Thailand itu !" Bisik kyuhyun tajam dan segera pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Hana yang seketika itu juga merosot jatuh dan menangis pilu.

"Hikshiks.. hyukkie oppa k-kenapa ja-jadi begini..? ap-apa yang harus kulakukan? Hikss" Isak hana putus asa.

Tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang dari tadi melihat semuanya.

"Mianhae Hana, aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Berjuanglah, temukan hatimu yang sebenarnya." Bisik sosok itu dan segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Ya! Hyukkie kau curang" teriak Sungmin

"Aku tidak curang hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk kesal

"Eunhyuk jangan berteriak pada hyungmu" komentar Leeteuk

"Ne, kau pasti curang monyet. Masa sejak tadi kau terus yang menang!" komentar Shindong tak terima

"Ya! Ya! Apa maksudmu? Mungkin saja dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku" bela Eunhyuk

Itulah keributan yang terjadi di sana. Beberapa member Super Junior terlihat sedang bermain kartu yang eunhyuk selalu menjadi pemenangnya. Ada beberapa orang yang sedang bercerita seru-entah-apa. Dan berbagai macam kegiatan lainnya.

"umm.. Leeteuk hyung apa kau melihat Hana?" tanya Nichkhun

"Ah! Mianhae Nichkhun ah. Aku tidak melihatnya. Coba kau cari disana" jawab Leeteuk sambil menunjuk beberapa gadis yang sedang asyik bercerita.

"Ne, gomawo hyung"

Kyuhyun hanya memandang nichkhun dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ya! Magnae evil kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu. Mengerikan tau!" komentar Donghae

"Bukan urursanmu hyung" ledek Kyuhyun

"YA KYUHYUN AH!" teriak Donghae dan Leeteuk

Nichkhun berjalan menuju Taeyeon yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik bersama yang lainnya.

"Taeyeon, apa kau melihat Hana?" tanya Nichkhun

"Hana? Tidak oppa. Sejak tadi aku tak melihatnya. Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kamar" jawab Taeyeon

"Hmm.. gom-"

"Coba kau cari di taman belakang oppa, tadi aku melihatnya kesana" potong Tiffany

"ah.. Gomawo Fany" Nichkhun segera berlari ke taman belakang.

.

.

Nichkhun sudah memutari seluruh taman belakang, tapi Hana tak kunjung terlihat olehnya.

"hikshikss.."

"Hana?"

"hik-hiks Nichk-nichkhun oppa?"

"Hana? Astaga kau kenapa? Kenapa mengangis?" Nichkhun segera berlari mendekati kekasihnya

"op-oppa.. hiks-" Nichkhun segera memeluk tubuh gadis itu

"H-hana? Siapa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?! Ayo katakan ? akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya!" tanya Nichkhun kesal.

"hiks-hiks ani-op-opaa hiks..hik-hikss" tangis gadis itu bukannya berhenti malah semakin terdengar. Walalupun kesal akhirnya Nichkhun mengalah

"hhaahh~ Hana? Gwaenchana? " mengusap pelan punggung Hana

"hiks-hiks mi-hiks mian oppa"

"Tak apa, berhentilah menangis ne?" hibur Nichkhun dan mengecup kening Hana lembut. Hana mencoba tersenyum walau terkesan terpaksa.

.

"Minumlah" Nichkhun memberikan segelas air mineral

"G-gomawo oppa" Hana segera meminum air tersebut

"Kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nichkhun hati-hati takut gadis itu kembali menangis

"I-itu.. hmm.." Hana terlihat ragu-ragu

"Sudahlah, maaf aku kembali mengungkit masalah itu" potong Nichkhun

"Oppa, maafkan aku. A-aku.."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur Chagi"

"Mian" Hana menunduk. Dia tau, dia sangat tau Nichkhun marah padanya. Tapi dia sendiri bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kalau dia mengatakan yang sebernarnya Nichkhun pasti akan mengamuk dan menghajar Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Tak apa hana. Mungkin kau belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Aku akan mencoba mengerti, aku marah. Iya aku sangat marah. Aku sangat ingin tau siapa yang membuat kekasihku menangis sampai seperti itu. Tapi aku tak ingin memaksamu. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku tau kau lelah, aku akan memberitahu Leeteuk hyung dan mengatakan kau tidur disini." Nichkhun tersenyum lembut membuat Hana menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ne oppa, gomawo" Hana tersenyum

Nichkhun ikut tersenyum, walaupun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi setidaknya malaikatnya tidak menangis lagi.

"Eehmm.. oppa. Maukah kau memelukku ?" Tanya Hana malu-malu. Nichkhun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya

"Bu-bukan.. mak-maksudku a-aku.. i-tu Aish! Akh!" Wajah Hana sudah merah sempurna

"hahahaha.. iya Hana aku mengerti. Tak apa, aku malah aku senang sekali. Kekasihku yang pemalu ini memintaku memeluknya. Haha" nichkhun masih tertawa dan sedikit merona

"Y-ya! Jangan tertawa oppa~" Teriak gadis itu

"Haha. I-iya. Ma-maaf. Haha" Nichkhun mencoba menahan tawanya, entah kenapa kekasihnya yang malu malu terlihat lucu di matanya. Dia memeluk gadis itu erat.

Hana tersenyum, dia selalu merasa nyaman di pelukan lelaki ini.

"Saranghae" Bisik Nichkhun.

DEG. Hana terdiam mendengar kata kata itu. Tetapi..

"Nado. Nado saranghae oppa" balasnya. Aku mencintaimu oppa. Sungguh aku benar benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sesudah ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan, kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Eunhyuk oppa.. Kyuhyun oppa.. Nichkhun oppa.. perlahan dia terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Nichkhun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hana? Kau sudah tidur?" Nichkhun melepaskan pelukannya, dilihatnya gadis itu sudah tertidur lelap. Dikecupnya lembut kening kekasihnya itu.

"Good night my dear"

.

.

"Nngg~" Desah gadis itu. Pelan dia membuka mata. Sinar mentari segera menusuk penglihatannya. Setelah matanya mulai terbiasa, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit langit dengan ukiran yang sangat cantik. ruangan yang cukup luas tapi terasa begitu asing.

'Ini bukan kamarku' Pikirnya. Hana ingin duduk sampai dirasanya ada lengan kokoh yang memeluk pinggangnya. Wajah itu terlihat begitu sempurna, hana tersenyum sedih. Kenapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini?

Hana menyentuh wajah Nichkhun, dia bergumam pelan "Oppa.. Saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae... Mianhae. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Semuanya jadi begitu rumit. Aku tidak ingin meniggalkanmu, aku ingin disisimu, melihat senyummu, tertawa bersamamu, memandangmu seperti ini.. aku benar benar tidak ingin meninggalkanmu.. aku-"

"Apa maksudmu Hana?!"

Hana terlalu asik bergumam sendiri sampai dia tidak menyadari Nichkhun yang terbangun sejak ia mengusap wajahnya. Kaget. Hana refleks mundur tapi lengan kokoh Nichkhun menahannya untuk tetap di pelukannya.

"Op-pa? Kap-an kau bangun? I-itu.. ituu" Hana semakin gugup saat mata Nichkhun menatapnya tajam.

"Jawab dengan benar Ryu Hana!" Hardik Nichkhun.

"Ak-aku. hik-s.. ak-akuu.. mian.. mian" Hana tidak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kenapa semuanya selalu terjadi tiba-tiba!

"Jangan menangis~" suara Nichkhun mulai melunak. Dia selalu tidak bisa marah pada gadis ini.

"Mian.. mi-an" Nichkhun menghapus air mata hana pelan. Tapi matanya menangkap bekas kissmarks yang cukup ketara di leher putih susu hana.

"Iniii.." bisik Nichkhun ragu. Hana yang sadar apa yang diperhatikan Nichkhun refleks menutup lehernya.

"Si-siapa? " suara Nichkhun terdengar sangat bergetar. Hana hanya menunduk, dia tidak berani melihat mata Nichkhun.

"JAWAB AKU HANA!" teriak Nichkhun

"Bu-bukan ss-siapa-siapa" Hana masih setia menunduk

Kesal. Nichkhun meraih bahu Hana.

" Tatap aku ! katakan siapa? Siapa yang berani menyentuh milikku?!" Nichkhun berusaha meredam amarahnya.

Hana memberanikan melihat mata hitam yang selalu mempesonanya itu. Dia bisa melihat kekecewaan begitu jelas disana. 'ah, sudah berapa banyak orang yang kukecewakan?' pikirnya

Hana tersenyum miris membuat nichkhun tersentak.

"Maafkan aku. Ak-aku bagaimana mungkin bisa membiarkan orang lain menyentuhku padahal aku adalah milikku.." hana menyentuh pipi nichkhun lembut. Nichkhun memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Aku pasti hina sekali" Lanjut hana. Nichkhun menggeleng keras

"Jangan terlalu baik begitu Oppa.. bisakah kita berpisah" Bisik hana akhirnya

"Kk-enapa?" Amarah nichkhun hampir meledak mendengar perkataan hana

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi" Jawab Hana

" Itu bukan jawaban! Saat aku memutuskan bersamamu. Aku sudah siap untuk semuanya. Sesakit apapun itu. Untukmu, aku baik baik saja. Kenapa kau seenaknya saja memutuskan semuanya. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Nichkhun

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.. awalnya" Nichkhun tersentak

"Mak-maksudmu?"

"Mianhae, oppa, kau pasti tau aku pernah lupa ingatan bukan?" nichkhun mengangguk. " Sebenarnya ingatanku sudah kembali beberapa minggu yang lalu.. dan aku memiliki seorang kekasih" nichkhun terdiam.

"Aku melupakannya selama ini Oppa, aku benar benar melupakannya.. dan aku bersamamu. Aku.. aku bagaimana bisa menyakitinya sampai seperti itu. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat memberitahuku bahwa dia kekasihku, bahkan dia. Saat aku mengingatnya kembali. Rasa bersalah itu menghujamku. Ak-akuu hiks-" Tangis yang sedari tadi berusa ditahannya pecah. Nichkhun yang tidak tega segera memeluknya erat. Walau sangat terluka mendengar semuanya, tapi nichkhun tetap tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis ini. Bukan dia yang salah, malahan dia adalah korban. Ah atau bahkan mungkin pemuda itulah yang korban sebenarnya.

" Gwaenchana Hana~ " Hana menangis semakin keras. Beberapa menit kemudian hana mulai tenang walau masih sesegukan.

"Hmm.. Hana?" Tanya Nichkhun

"N-ne?"

"boleh aku tau siapa kekasihmu itu?"

Hana tersenyum sedih " Ah~ aku tidak tau apa dia masih bisa kusebut kekasih. Kau mengenalnya oppa" Nickhun makin penasan mendengar jawaban hana.

"Dia.. E-eunhyuk oppa.." bisik hana pelan

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana chingu?

Review yaa ^^


End file.
